The present invention relates to psyllium husk-containing powdered drink mix compositions comprising an antioxidant. The present invention also relates to a method for reducing the creation of a vacuum in an air tight container filled with a psyllium-containing powdered drink mix composition.
Powdered drink mix products containing psyllium seed husk are known (for example, Metamucil.RTM., sold by The Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Psyllium-containing drink mix products have been sold in plastic canisters and in individual packets for portable use. Random unopened canisters of such product develop a vacuum during storage, sometimes to the extent that the bottle is drawn in. More recent developments relating to reducing the particle size of the psyllium husk used in these powdered drink mix products has increased the incidence of this phenomenon.
It has been discovered that the addition of certain antioxidant materials to these compositions reduce the incidence of vacuum creation. They further provide the benefit of improved aesthetics associated with the odor of the product after storage. These benefits from adding antioxidant materials to psyllium-containing powdered drink mix compositions is surprising since psyllium husk is predominantly a polysaccharide-containing fiber material, which is not typically viewed as an oxidizable material. However, while not to be limited by theory, it is believed that the benefits observed for the present invention compositions is due to the ability of the antioxidant materials to inhibit oxidation of the very low levels of psyllium oil inherently present in psyllium husk.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide psyllium-containing powdered drink mix compositions having improved storage stability. In particular, it is an object to provide psyllium-containing drink mix compositions which do not create a vacuum when stored in an air-tight container and/or which does not generate off-odors during storage. A further object is to provide a method for reducing the creation of a vacuum in an air-tight container filled with a psyllium-containing powdered drink mix composition.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards.